Be Mine
by MsCashew
Summary: WIPSeverus Snape loathes Valentines Day with a passion. He hates the concept of it, the love in all of it, and just so many reasons that he's come to hate the day. Until he receives a Valentine. From who? He hasn't a clue. SLASH,SSxMystery person
1. Cinnamon and Paranoia

Well, this is a late Valentines Day fic I've been working on since a couple days after Valentines Day. I thought I'd post it. Fun story, huh?

Anyhoozle, this fic is probably somewhere inbetween PG-13 and R, but I'm going to put it in the R kind of place. Why, you ask? Reasons: 1)It's on the slash kind of things, and it might get ugly later on. . .2)There's quite a bit of swearing. Nothing major, but Snape's been swearing quite alot in this fic. I didn't know he could be so much of a sailor. o.O . . .3). . .I don't have a 3. . .

So, ficcy's **SLASH.** If you don't like, then please, do not read. If you so choose to read and not heed my warning, well, that was your choice. I shall keep my slashy Severus warm by your flames. =3

**Title:** Be Mine  
**Author:** Caledendra  
**Rating: **R  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Warnings:** Slash, kissing, swearing, might be a bit of a scuffle. . .there's two meanings in that last one   
**Summary:** Severus Snape loathes Valentines Day with a passion. He hates the concept of it, the "love" in all of it, and just so many reasons that he's come to hate the day.   
Until he receives a Valentine. From who? He hasn't a clue.

You've been warned. Read on if you must.

The dungeons. The dark, dank, place that is my home. My place of solitude. What better place to stay on this most diabolical, vengeful, cynical days of the year?

Valentines Day. I loathe it so much. All the damn students showing affection in the hallways, at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Even to go so far as to show it in the class room. If anyone dares to do so in my class room, they'll regret it for the rest of their school days. I smirk at the thought.

I don't want to set foot out of the warm covers of my bed. I just want this damn day to pass without having anything to do with it. But, my classes would be unattended to, and I can't have that. Students would run amuck if I wasn't attending to my classes.

With a sigh, I throw the covers off and slowly sit up, running my hand through my tousled hair.

"Bloody hell." I say to myself. I sit there for a minute, letting my eyes focus to the darkness of the room. They finally do, and now I stand up, making my way, a bit clumsily, to the bathroom.

I stare at my sleeping apparel as I brush my teeth with my cinnamon toothpaste. I decided to lose my night gown last year (It looked too worn for my taste), and go with a gray t-shirt, and a pair of black boxers. Simple, I'll admit, but quite comfy. It beats having my legs tangled in that gown every morning, that's for sure.

Finishing brushing my teeth, I strip my t-shirt, and head for my shower, wanting to wash away the remnants of my late night potion making. The smell always stuck to my skin, and hair, even if I shower right after I make the potion. But it always felt good to wash away everything in the morning afterward. The scalding water just taking away my troubles.

All dressed, all ready, now reaching for my black robe. But still not wanting to go teach my classes for the day. _"Maybe I can scare some of the "couples"." _I think with a smirk, throwing my robe over my shoulders.

I now go over to my black couch in front of my fire place that was part of my room, to pick up my lesson plan off the side table which I had come up with the previous night. I didn't only have the office that consisted of vials upon vials of pieces of every kind of thing. I had my own quarters.

A mahogany desk to one side, my black couch, with two, lush armchairs that went right along with it, book shelves that took up two of the walls. Then the door to the room to which I slept. It was my own. My sanctuary.

I pick up my lesson plan, shuffling through them to make sure that I hadn't missed anything. Now something small falls from them. I have no clue as to what it is.

I bend down, and swipe it up. It appears to be some sort of card. And it was to me. My name printed on the front in black, silver-ish ink.

I set down my papers, and now start to open it. Curiosity got the best of me.

Now that it's open, I see that it's a red heart. _"How vile."_ I think before I even read what's written on this heart. I notice that there's a smaller, black heart on the red one, and I notice now that there's silver writing on this black heart. I start to read it, and now am shocked at what it says:

To my dear Severus Snape,  
  
I have watched you from afar for sometime now. And I've only the courage now to tell you. I like you, Severus Snape, and only you. No one else will do.   
  
Love, Your Secret Admirer

"What in Merlin's name is this?!" I say aloud. I stare at this bloody heart, this vile, despicable, heart!. . .This Valentine. Who would dare send me a Valentine?

I still stare at it. The black heart in the middle, the silver writing proclaiming that someone fancies me. "Who in the fiery depths of Hell would send me this?"

"Probably a prank of some sort, making the "snarky" potions Professor get his hopes up." I say as I throw the Valentine on the couch.

I take my lesson plan back up in my hand and now am headed for the door, my destination was morning breakfast.

I start to think as I walk to breakfast, What if that Valentine was real? What would I do? What woman is it from?. . . What if it's a man? Doesn't matter, I guess. I don't really have a sexual preference. But it matters who they are, it always does.

I make it to the Great Hall for breakfast, being late because of that bloody valentine. Everyone looks to me as I enter. Typical, staring because someone walks in late.

I take my seat, on the left side of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Thompsen, what's it, something I don't give a damn about.

I pore myself a cup of tea, putting a bit of honey in it. Now I take some toast, and start to munch, not even really wanting it. Just something to focus, I suppose.

"Good morning, Severus." Minerva said to my left. I look at her, she has a smile on her face. Okay, that's just plain scary.

"Um, good morning, Minerva." I say, uncertain. She nods back and goes back to her breakfast. That was a bit odd.

"What if she's the one who sent me the Valentine?" I think, horror stricken. I'll vomit if it is.

I now look over at Albus, and it turns out, he was looking at me in return. He was smiling his same good smile, with that infernal twinkle in his eye. _"Does it seem to be twinkling more?" _I think. What if it's Albus? I shudder at the thought. Now I'll gag if it's Minerva, and vomit if it's Albus.

Now Hagrid comes in late, and says a good morning to everyone. He smiles at all the teachers, and he lingers his gaze on me for a spit second longer. No one else saw it but me, really, it happened. . . I'll just kill myself if it's him!

I take a deep breath, and let it out slowly. I have to calm down, I'm getting paranoid.

I don't want to see the other professors anymore. I stare out at the students, maybe to make them nervous at the same time. I smirk at my wonderful thought. It's always fun to do that to students.

But now I see two students whispering to each other at the Gryffindor table. Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil, if I'm not mistaken. They now look up here, and get a fit of what appears to be giggles. I hate "giggles".

"My God, what if it was a student who sent me that, that thing?!" I think, a bit panicked at the thought.

I stand, wanting to leave this paranoia behind. I swiftly turn, and head down the isle toward the exit, my black robes billowing behind me.

"I hope to God this day is over quickly." I say aloud, exiting the Great Hall.


	2. Notes and Memories

A thank you to my reader, Jessie Cage. And it's not over yet, dearie. It's not even close to done. Isn't that fun?

Anyhoo, on with chapter 2

I make my way down the dungeon halls, trying to get to my rooms as quickly as possible.

I enter through my chamber door, going over to my desk, wanting to grab that relaxing potion I brewed a few nights previous.

I shuffle through the mess of papers in the drawer, looking for the small vial that concealed the potion.

"Damn it, if I don't relax, I'm likely to kill myself with all this paranoia."

Defeated by none other than a little vial, I slump in my chair, taking a few deep breaths to try and relax.

"It's not as good as a potion, but it helps some." I mutter to myself.

I'm almost actually kind of relaxed, when I notice something on the end table of the couch once again.

I get up from my chair and walk over.

I find the same kind of envelope, the same lettering, the same silver-ish black ink. It was another Valentine.

"How the-, whu, what, HOW!?" I was flabbergasted. How the hell did anyone get a Valentine in here so quickly? Everyone was at breakfast!

Not knowing what to think, I open the damned Valentine, finding the same kind of heart as before, the same silver ink in the black heart, reading what it said:

Severus,

Hmm, you looked a bit confused at breakfast, but it makes me want to be with you even more.

You're a debonair kind of man. You don't show it too much, but I can tell, I see it when you look at me and I see those black, onyx eyes. You can tell much about a person when you look straight into their eyes.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

". . . . ." I'm completely and utterly speechless. How in bloody hell did they get this in here!? How did they get here before me if everyone was at breakfast!?

I hate questions. You usually have one, then a hundred more pop up!

I crumple the evil, blasphemes, heart shaped Valentine and throw it to the floor, smashing it with my foot. Now I take my wand out and say a spell to the pathetic looking heart on the floor, making it burst into flames.

I smirk at my work. How I love to see a flaming heart on Valentines Day. If I could, I would set all Valentines that students received a flame.

Hmm, the last Valentine that I made burst into flames was when I was a student myself. . .

I quickly banish the thought from my mind. No time to visit memories from Hell right now. I have to gather my thoughts so I won't curse everyone that walks by me in a ten foot radius. . .although, it wouldn't be too bad either if I did. I smirk again as I leave my room to teach my first class of the day.

"I swear, those third years are the most idiotic students I have ever had the displeasure of teaching!" I say to myself as I watch the last of the third year Huffle Puff, and Raven Claws leave, one of them seeming to hear me quickens their pace.

I look at the tubes with their daily potion in them, none of them looking at all what they're supposed to look like.

Some of them blue, some of them black, some of them bubbling and shooting out sparks! A spark shoots out of the tube, I duck, barely missing it. The damn thing is supposed to be red and non-sparking!

I slump in my chair, putting my fingers to the bridge of my nose, ebbing away a headache.

And then there was that Valentine. A Hufflepuff girl was giving it to a blonde boy Ravenclaw under her desk. I couldn't let that happen, so what do I do? I of course snatch the thing and read it aloud:

Jeremy,

You're so cute, and your hair shines like the tapioca we had with lunch yesterday. What I'm saying is, would you be my Valentine?

Your Maybe Valentine,

Cindy

Sure, they were embarrassed beyond belief, but can you really blame me? You'd think that they would have enough sense not to exchange Valentines in their "snarky" Professor's class.

I take my hand away from my headache that just wouldn't go away, and now, just start to think, hands folded in my lap.

God, when did I become this "Snarky" man? Merlin, I hate the word snarky. What the hell does it mean anyway?

I guess it started mostly when I was in my fifth year. Yes, I was nasty before then, but it evolved more in fifth year.

So many things happened then. That damn Valentines Day. It's one of the reasons why I loathe this day so much now. My eyes start to drift close as I remember that day from Hell. . .

"Come on, Severus! We're going to be late for Potions!"

"Okay, Lucious. Just give me a second to find my other tie."

"Honestly, I don't know how you could let that damn Black get a hold of your tie and turn it into poison ivy. By the way, how's that rash doing on your neck?"

"It's like a hand is massaging my neck, how the hell do you think it is!? It's like a hundred pixies are biting it!"

"No need to be rude. I'm going. Catch up when you find your less itchy tie." and he was gone.

I'm left all alone to search for my missing tie, looking high and low, in my trunk, under my bed, now in the bed side table, something catches my eye. Something just sitting on the bed. How could I have not noticed this before?

It was a card. Just a plain envelope with my name in blue cursive on the front.

I open it, and find a red card, a pink heart on the front. I now open it, and find the same blue ink in a message form:

Severus,

I like you. Your hair, your face, I like it all. Would you do me the honor of being my Valentine?

-Anonymous

I eyes open in a flash as I realize my teeth were clenched and my hands were now on the arms of the chair, clawing it with a vice like grip.

"You must be playing a cruel joke on me, God, if you're doing the same thing to me _twice_." I spit out the last word as if it were the most disgusting thing to say. And it really was. I now _hate_ this day more than I can even comprehend!

I now just notice how much of a grip I had on the chair. My knuckles were white, and I think there was a few pieces of the arm chair wedged in my finger nails.

I let go, seeing that I was right. I pick the pieces of chair from my finger nails, and now cross my arms over my chest.

God, I hate this day.

And that was chapter 2 folks. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are greatly appreciated, for they are the life force of writers.

Bye for now.


	3. Hagrid & More Memories

Hello my fellow readers. You know, I went to go write some more of this nifty story, and I was surprised that I hadn't added this part on to I really was surprised. o.O Because I thought I had added it. lol So, here we go again. It's quite fun, really it is.

Hope you enjoy, and I'm working on it, I'm working on it.

* * *

_"Well, the fifth years went at least somewhat better. At least half of them made the potion right." _I think as I walk to my chambers once again before lunch. 

But then they were a few more Valentines passing around in the fifth years. Don't they ever learn? I read them all aloud, embarrassing more students. What fun.

That Dennis Creevey was especially red when I read his aloud. I swear, he almost collapsed right on the spot.

I make it to my chambers, but am wary of entering.

There could be another one of those, _things _on my couch table.

I sigh, defeated that I have to get my lesson plan for those damned seventh years. Gryffindor and Slytherin, my last lesson of the day. With their kind of past, they surely won't be passing Valentines, and those Gryffindors know better. I smirk as I open the door, thinking of taking away house points from Gryffindor for if they were stupid enough to pass those God forsaken Valentines.

I open the door to my room and immediately go over to my couch to see if there was a Valentine. . .I now sigh a sigh of relief. No Valentine.

Actually kind of happy, I go over to my desk and open my drawer for my lesson plan.

But when I open it, something flies out, making me almost have a heart attack!

I look up, and see an envelope up in the air, and now it sails down in swift little movements, and lands on my desk.

That damn silverish black ink is on the front. WHO IN THIS DAMN SCHOOL IS DOING THIS TO ME?

I tear the Valentine away from desk, and open it like a wild animal. Why I am opening it, because I want to figure out who to kill!

Severus,

I thought my notes just sitting on your couch table was a bit boring, surprised, weren't you?

I thought of how you were confused at breakfast, and decided to give you a clue as to who I am.

I am not at all in the female category.

Now you can check off all the girls in the school. Hope you figure it out soon, but not too soon.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

"Well, I now know it's not Minerva, but I still have to worry about Hagrid." I say aloud. I look at the Valentine, the black heart with the silver writing, sitting so plainly in the middle of a red heart. . .

I place it on the desk, not wanting to burn it this time. Now I sit in my desk chair, putting my hand through my hair. Why in God's name is this happening again? . . .

* * *

"Mr. Snape, you're late."

"I'm sorry, Professor Snarrel, I couldn't find my tie." Severus said, still with out a tie around his neck.

"Just get to your seat." Professor Snarrel gestured toward his seat by Lucious. Quietly, Snape went over to his seat, his head lowered the whole way.

"Was your tie a bit on the itchy side of things, Snivelus?" Sirius murmured as Snape passed his and James Desk.

Snape just glared at the mongrel, and went to his seat.

"Where were you?" Lucious asked as Severus sat down.

"I said I was looking for my tie, didn't you hear me say that to Professor Snarrel?" He said as he opened his Potions text book to the page they were reading.

"It surely doesn't take you that long to look for a tie, then just give up the search!"

"Well I did. Now be quiet, I'm trying to learn." Lucious rolled his eyes and went back to his text book.

"Since you were late, Mr. Snape, would you read the paragraph on Whomping Willow roots." Professor Snarrel said more as a statement than a question.

Snape stood from his seat, text book in hand, and read aloud.

"Whomping Willow root has the properties of raising your strength as far as three times your regular strength level. The disadvantages are. . ." Snape kept on reading, but he didn't really listen to his own words.

He kept thinking about that Valentine. Who would send him a Valentine? No one has ever given him one before.

Before he knew it, he was done reading. He really didn't know he was done reading, for he just stood in one spot, just staring at the page in front of him.

"Ahem, Mr. Snape, you may sit down now. I would like to get on with our lesson, if that's at all possible." Snape heard Professor Snarrel, and looked up with a start. He looked around, and everyone started to laugh, making his cheeks go crimson.

Sitting down quickly, he put his book in front of him, and hid.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape. Will you please continue, Mr. Potter." Professor Snarrel commanded once again.

James stood, adjusting his glasses, and brought the book up to read.

"Whomping Willow roots are also known, but not commonly known, to help in potions that will get you noticed. For example, get you noticed for friends, greatness, and love. . ." James kept reading on, reading the whole page in fact.

"Do you think he'll run out of air, and collapse?" Lucious whispered to Severus.

Severus looked over at James, and to his surprise, James looked at him, and gave him a smile, and then went on reading.

"Did you hear me, Severus?" Lucious said, a bit annoyed.

"Yeah. . .yeah, collapse, right." Severus said, looking straight ahead, wondering what that was about.

* * *

I wake with a start as I topple to my desk. 

"I must have dosed off." I think to myself, trying to squint the sleep from my eyes.

I now stretch, looking at the clock that was in front of me on my desk.

"Lunch is about over. Good thing I slept through it. I probably would have pulled out my hair with all this paranoia I have." I say to myself.

That dream. . .I hate dreams, especially when they reflect on your school days.

I stand from my desk and walk somber over to my shelf of its' many books. I take down one that I rarely take down and open the leather cover. Property of Severus Snape, it says on the inside cover.

I turn a few pages, and see one of my favorite poems still marked. I marked it on that day from Hell after what happened:

I would like my love to die

and the rain to be falling on the graveyard

and on me walking the streets

mourning her who thought she loved me

It's true, if you think about it.

* * *

I walk around the empty dungeons, trying to make sense in all of this. Who would be sending me a Valentine? Who in this school would be likely to fancy the male variety? 

I stop and lean against the cool marble wall of the cold dungeon hall, crossing my arms over my chest, sighing out my frustration.

"Gah, damn it all. I don't care who sent me that damn thing. I won't look into it any further. No, not me. Nope, nuh uh." I say as my eyes are closed, thinking of burning Valentines that dare to cross my path.

"Professor Snape?"

I hear a voice right beside me, making me jump and clutching at my heart. I look over to where the voice had come from.

"Ms. Weasley, WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?" I ask the youngest of the Weasley clan. What the hell was she doing down here?

"Geez, no need to get owly. I was asked to deliver this to you." She said as she held out an envelope.

I see the envelope, and now I notice the same silver, black ink.

"Ms. Weasley, who told you to send this?" I ask.

"I don't know. It was just in my bag with a note on it to deliver it to you."

"Don't try to fool me, Ms. Weasley. Now I'm demanding that you tell me, who told you to give this to me!"

"I. . .don't . . . know." She said it slowly with a tone you would use with a child. She hands me the Valentine and starts to walk back towards the way to which the main part of the castle was, talking once again as she went out of sight, "It could be Hagrid for all I know." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Staring. That's all I do, back in my chambers. Staring at nothing else but that venomous Valentine that lay on the couch table. 

"I should burn it before I have a chance to look at the damn thing." I say to myself. I take another look at it, and now reach slowly for the envelope, "Maybe one quick peak at it wouldn't hurt. . ." I trail off. But I suddenly snatch my hand away, and slap it. "No! I can't look at the thing!" Yelling, I make my way to my desk, sitting in my chair angrily, "I don't even care about it."

Tapping, tapping. . . my foot has to do something to stop me from going there. It just keeps tapping. First just a quick pace tap, then a slow one. . .then one that resembled the beat to a Weird Sisters song.

I now stand and walk over to the couch table, taking the envelope and ripping it open, exposing the same Valentine card.

"Who the hell am I fooling! I'll read the damn thing, find out who sent it, and laugh in whoever's face that's the culprit!"

Dear Severus,

"How original." I comment.

The days almost finally out. I want to expose myself, but not quite yet.

"When will you then, you filthy, slimy,-"

I just don't want to expose myself, for fear of rejection. It's happened before. It hurts. . .and I know you feel the same way. I know it's happened to you before too. Something that you just look forward to, something that you want for so long, and then- rejection.

Just know I won't reject you, and I hope you won't reject me.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

By this time, my hand is over my mouth, a bit in shock at what I just read. My hand slowly descends from it's location, and rests at my side. Why the hell is this day taking so long?

Now I look at the card again, and see more writing. . .

P.S.

Before I forget, I'm listing two people that are NOT your Secret Admirer:

Albus Dumbledore

Filch

Don't get too discouraged.

"Well, those two were at the top of the list." I say, thankful to God that I don't have to think about those two anymore. But then it snaps in my head, and I sink to the couch, even more discouraged than before, "But there's still Hagrid!"

* * *

Well, there's chapter three for you. I hope you enjoyed and got a kick out of it. 

Remember, reviews are writers friends. :-)

And a wonderful **THANK YOU **to my readers and reviewers. I'd name you all, but I can't get to the review page right now. Grr. . .

MsCashew


	4. Wrists and a Kiss

OMG, I'm actually updating Be Mine! Woot for me, man! XD Anyhoo, hope you ladies and gellyspoons enjoy.

>>>>>>>>>>

"_Did anyone see that new broom that has wings on the sides for extra speed? I think it's called the Nimbus 1100. I think I'll have my father buy it for me." Lucius went on about brooms and whatnot that were the latest must haves for young wizards. Severus could have cared less. He was picking at his lunch, not really hungry, still tie-less, and wanting to know who that card was from. _

"_I've never had such a thing given to me. Who could have done it? It had to be someone in Slytherin, how else could it be left on my bedside table? Unless . . . Someone from another house gave the card to a Slytherin and had them do it . . . Though no Slytherin would do that unless being black mailed or gave them a large sum of money . . ."_

"_Severus!" Snape jumped at the momentary bang of a yell, almost knocking down his picked at dish._

"_WHAT?" Snape asked Lucius through gritted teeth. _

"_That Lupin twit is giving a valentine to a Ravenclaw girl. Think we should do something about it?" he asked with a malicious smile twitching at the edge of his lips. This made Snape smile the same smile. What better way to cheer himself up? After what kind of day it had been and all._

"_Oh, why not?" Snape said after a second, watching the horrid paper slip carefully between the two bumbling hands of guy and girl, "Would you like to do the honors, Lucius?"_

"_Oh no, go on right ahead."_

_Snape silently nodded, smile still stuck to his face. Reaching into his robes; his hand carefully but firmly clutched around his wand, the smooth cool wood feeling wonderful under his rough hand._

"_What should I do? I have too many ideas." Snape asked Lucius._

"_How about you do a backfire spell? Hit the valentine and that damn Potter follower should go flying backward."_

"_Sounds good to me." Snape stood up quickly taking out his wand, saying the spell in a flash, the electric blue stream hitting it's target dead on, the valentine exploding so fast it seemed like a huge puff of dust, making Lupin fly into the Gryffindor table, looking painful from Snape's point of view. Of course he didn't want to get blamed. He tried putting his wand back quickly and securely._

_Without Snape realizing it, someone was starting a comeback shot. The yell could be heard above the shocked gasps of the room and the laughs of the Slytherin table. _

_Snape looked up, seeing Black yelling a spell across the room, pointing his wand right at Snape. The spell said, the red bolt flying toward him, he stood in place, shock over sweeping his senses to get down and duck._

_But then something else unexpected happened. Just as the vibrant red stream was about to hit him, he felt a great amount of pressure on his side, making him topple to the ground, making him hit his wrist hard on the solid floor, the bone shattering within, a cry of pain escaping his throat and past his lips, the beat of his heart ringing in his ears._

_What had happened? It all happened so fast, he didn't know what was going on at all. But soon, his senses came about, he heard the babble of the interested students, he felt them all circling around, he felt their stare, he felt the pain in his wrist, the tear that was brimming at his eye. He also still felt the weight which made him tumble in the first place. _

_He opened his eyes and saw non other than James Potter, his arm protectively on his chest. But the thing that got him was that he was smiling at him. James Potter was smiling down at him, Severus Snape. _

"_Um, well, I think that defense spell would have hurt a bit more than what your wrist might feel like now." Potter said as he nodded his head to the wall. Snape looked, seeing a great dent the size of a hippogriff where he was standing just moments ago. _

_It seemed like an eternity where Potter just lay like that with Snape, seeming almost protective, looking down at him, that out of place smile still dancing on his lips._

"_Um, I - I, just . . ." Snape stuttered, flabbergasted as to what to say, what to do. He couldn't stare in Potter's eyes anymore. He quickly looked down at his lips, a blush rising to his cheeks at his misplaced, shocking thought - _

"_Okay, okay, everyone move, move out of the way." A steady, kind voice streamed through the crowd, Snape's eyes moving toward where it came from. Professor Dumbledore came through, his blue robes billowing slightly as he came near._

"_Quite a spill you took I see, Severus." Professor Dumbledore's voice light with humor said, a smile and twinkle lining his face._

"_Y-yes, professor." He said quietly, still looking away from Potter._

"_Looks like you'll need to pay a visit to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix you right up, though you may miss your classes this afternoon." Dumbledore went on, kind of not really noticing he was sort of babbling, "James, if you will, we need to get Severus up and on his way."_

_He tried, but James fell right back with a little oomph, his arm giving under way, "Sorry Professor, I think something happened to my arm." Snape heard him say, the blush rising even more as James continued to rest upon him._

"_I see. Sirius, please come and help over here if you would." Dumbledore said, a smile still on his lips._

_Snape saw Black coming, a disgruntled glare coming about on his blushing face. Black looked down at him, a look of hatred lining his, a glare that could break glass staring right at Snape._

_The tip of his shoe "accidentally" jabbed Snape's wrist as he made his way by the two left on the floor, making Snape hiss with pain. He looked up and saw a tiny bit of a smile lined with malice on Black's face. _

_Black helped up his foolish friend and soon after, Dumbledore helped up the Slytherin student, Snape holding his swollen wrist in his hand soon after. _

"_Alright, Sirius would you help Remus to the hospital wing? James, Severus, you follow right along."_

"_Yes, Professor." All three said in unison, two of which sounding angry, one of those two with a bit of a baffled stutter._

"_And Severus, Sirius, you two will have detention tonight with Filch, scrubbing and mopping the Great Hall, understand?" Professor Dumbledore said, the humor in his voice fading slightly._

"_But Professor! Snape here started the whole bloody thing," Black said angrily, his shoulders hunched in defense, "I was just righting a wrong!" _

"_Ah, but dear Sirius. You had the choice to not engage in battle. You had the choice to choose peace instead of war. So, you were both in the wrong. Detention still stands." Dumbledore said as the usual twinkle in his eye shined just a bit more._

"_Yes, Professor Dumbledore." Black said, a tone of defeat in his voice. _

"_Good, now off you all go."_

_All of them started trudging up to the hospital wing after Black helped Lupin to his feet, making sure he was alright as he did so. _

_They led the way, Potter in the middle of the quartet, Snape closely behind, looking down as he walked after them._

"_Um, sorry about your wrist, Snape." Snape looked up, seeing James speak to him with a bit of a half smile. He quickly looked down, abashed that he was blushing idiotically, angry that he was feeling so timid._

"_It's nothing." Snape quickly said in a muttered voice, still looking down upon the ground. _

"_Well, it kind of is, I was trying to keep you from getting hurt, and then you pretty much break your wrist. How's that for irony?" Snape's eyes slightly widened at this statement. He looked back up at Potter, who was still smiling a half smile when he did so. He was kind of at a loss for words._

"_You . . . You pushed me out of the way of Black's curse?" Snape quietly said to him, just realizing that Potter indeed did._

"_Well, yeah, I s'pose I did." Potter replied, his half smile turning into a whole one._

"_W-why?"_

"_Have you ever been hit by that kind before? They kind of hurt, you know. And, well . . . I-I kind of . . . like you." It was Potter's turn to look down at the ground as they walked, a slight pinkish blush slowly creeping to his cheeks as he fiddled with his glasses slightly with his unharmed arm, pushing them up the bridge of his nose. _

_The Slytherins's eyes could never have been so wide, nor his cheeks so red with what he just heard. Potter kind of liked him? In what way? A friendship way? A buddy way? A-A . . . **romantic **kind of way? It seemed impossible that Snape's cheeks could get anymore red, but here they did as he thought that last thought._

"_I . . . I . . ." He started stuttering something out, but before he could say anything coherent, they reached the Hospital Wing, soon going through the glass door._

"_Good heavens! What happened to you, Remus?" Madam Pomfrey said as soon as they started walking toward her at her desk._

"_Just a bit of a defense move." Lupin said with a small smile, a bit of an annoyed look on his face. _

"_Well you just sit right on that bed there and I'll be right there . . . And what happened to you two?" She exclaimed as she noticed Potter and Snape's bad arm and wrist._

"_Same defense move you could say." Said Potter, his cheeks slightly pink._

"_Goodness, the things you kids do nowadays. Well, you two can sit on those beds over there. I need to go to my office to do a couple things and will be right back . . . Sirius, anything ailing you?"_

"_No Madam Pomfrey." He said, helping Lupin sit on the bed close to her desk._

"_Well then, off you go. I don't need healthy kids strewn about." She said, shooing him off. He gave her a look of annoyance, waved at Potter and Lupin bye and turned around and left, but not before giving Snape a death glare._

"_Kids, never safe anymore, always taking stupid, dangerous risks to impress their friends." Madam Pomfrey muttered to herself, taking Lupin's pulse before she headed to her office._

"_Now I'll be right back to check you three out. Remus, you change behind the curtain into a that hospital gown, I'll need to check your whole self out. You look pretty banged up." _

"But Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine! I just flew into a table." Lupin argued, even though he seethed a breath as he moved to reach the hospital gown, knowing that he couldn't win this battle.

"_No buts. You change right away. Severus, James, you'll just need to take off your robes, since it just looks like your arms are damaged. I'll be right back." With that, she pulled the curtain before Lupin to give him privacy, scooped up something from her desk, and headed into her office._

_Potter and Snape sat down on beds side by side, Snape looking away from Potter as he pulled off his robe, it being slightly difficult with his bad wrist. He couldn't get his arm out of his sleeve at first, and before he could, he felt someone sit on the other side of the bed. He looked around, and saw Potter. He looked away, noticing a small smile on Potter's lips before he turned._

"_Do you need some help?" Potter asked, Snape noticing that he had his robe off._

"_N-no, I don't." he said with a bit of an angry stubborn tone._

"_It's not that big of a deal. Here," He put his hand on Snape's shoulder, gently pushing the slightly heavy robe down his good arm, Snape blushing a bit of an angry red, "There we go. Took me a few times before I could do that, you get quite a few sprained wrists in Quidditch." He said, Snape hearing a bit of a smile in his voice._

"_Why are you sitting on my bed?" Snape said coldly, still blushing from what Potter had told him._

"_Like I said before, I like you and just kind of wanted to talk, or something like that." Potter said, putting his hand back on Snape's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Snape shook it off angrily, still looking away, still a bit miffed. _

"_Why should I let you talk to me?"_

"_Like I said, I kind of like you . . . I sort of fancy you to be honest." So it was more the . . . **romantic **type of like. Snape blushed more than he think he had done in all his life._

"_Why? You and your band of twits have been nothing but pricks to me for five years. Why now?"_

"_I'm . . . I'm sorry for that. I don't know why I went along with them. Well, I do, just to be mean and all that, I didn't really like you at all for a long time. But, just . . . I've started to like you. You don't seem like the other Slytherins, and I'd like to know you more."_

"_Go to Hell." the red cheeked, angry, embarrassed Slytherin said to the pompous oaf of a Gryffindor. _

"_I deserve that. I'd go to Hell if that meant getting to know you," he said with a small laugh, "Snape . . . Severus," his eyes somewhat popped at hearing his name, "Let me know you."_

"_W-why are you still talking?" Snape stuttered with a scared tone, fright and confusion taking over his senses to be nasty to Potter._

"_My reason is still the same, I would like to know you and will keep talking until you give in." Snape felt that hand again, felt it squeeze his shoulder lightly, almost tenderly. He didn't shrug it off this time, he let the lanky fingers squeeze, he let them rub, he let them stay for the time being._

"_W-why?" Snape said once again, slightly turning his head, seeing that Potter had not taken his eyes off him, was still smiling a small, knowing smile._

"_**Why **can't you let me talk to you?" _

"_I-I don't know." _

"_Well know this," he said as he moved a bit more close to Snape, "I'll be waiting tonight at the bottom of the stone steps outside," he moved a bit closer still, "I'd like for you to meet me there after your detention, I'd like to talk to you. Will you come talk to me?" At these final words, Potter put his lips to Snape's cheek, giving him a soft, tender kiss. Snape felt like he was blushing from head to toe, his wide eyes staring at Potter, a tear of bewilderment brimming at the corner of his eye, ready to spill down his kissed cheek._

_Soon he heard Madam Pomfrey's footsteps coming near, a steady pace that was sure to get here quickly. Potter noticed too, his eyes moving toward the sound, coming back to Snape's in an instant. He stared, that question lingering in his eyes._

_Snape looked down, that tear finally falling as he bit his lower lip in thought . . . He nodded a small nod before his decision was whole. His answer was yes . . ._

_>>>>>>>>>>_

I come to on my couch, thinking to myself as to when I exactly dozed off. I bring a hand to my cheek, wiping away a tear that had formed and fallen, not remembering when last I had done such a thing. An old man shedding a tear because of some bad dreams. How . . .

"Pathetic." I say aloud as I sit up, not really angry as to what I just did.

I then notice that my lip felt swollen. I take my hand that just wiped the tear away and confirm my thought. My lip was bitten raw.

"I must have bitten it in my sleep." I say, concluding that it was all because of memories. Memories of long ago, memories of hurt and deceit.

"_History does indeed repeat itself it seems_." I think to myself, rubbing the back of my neck, another tear forming as I thought this thought.

But that thought soon turns to shock as I focus on the ground only to discover what I had been dreading and loathing all day, that same black silver ink popping out, seeming to just taunt me to no end.

It was another Valentine.

>>>>>>>>>>

And there's chapter 4! Hope you folks enjoyed, will be actually updating on a weekly basis now and really soon will I update on Hedwig's Wish.

Tata for now, with love,

MsCashew


End file.
